Southern Nights
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: PWP. AU. Pre-ZA. Merle/OC. One shot. Complete. Rated M for sex, drugs, and alcohol.


**JDB sent me a picture and said it would make a good Merle/OC one shot so I did my best. Hope you like it babe :)**

Southern Nights

The door slammed shut behind her hard enough to shake the worn wooden frame. Goddamn if that good for nothing douchebag hadn't pissed her off- again. Morgan had been ready to fuck him right there in the middle of the party. Hell, they were both too high to care who was around to watch but he had been more interested in getting paid for the pills he was distributing like candy. Cheap whores fawned over him, looking for a good fuck in exchange for the little baggies full of deceptive elation. She snatched the bottle of Jameson off the table and took a hearty swallow wanting him to be able to taste it when he came through the door looking for the only pussy that knew how he liked it. That was if she didn't shoot him first. Continuing her drinking as she wobbled her way through the house, she collected her shotgun from near the front door. Making it to the living room, she found the stereo and turned on the heavy metal, the volume vibrating everything around her. She tipped her head back and allowed the whiskey to flow down her throat and threw herself into the chair facing the front door. Kicking off her boots and pants, she lounged in her panties and graphic tee, the shotgun propped and ready for when he came storming through the door.

Morgan didn't have to wait long but from the volume of the music she wasn't able to hear when his bike pulled into her driveway. Fucker crashed through the front door seconds later like he owned the place with that customary lewd smile plastered on his face. She slid her hand up the shotgun and took another swig of the whiskey. Even behind the sunglasses she could feel his stare scorching over every inch of her bare skin. It didn't matter how many tricks shamelessly threw themselves at him he always came back to the one who waited for him to come to her.

And he always did.

"Actually going to shoot me this time?" Merle questioned, kicking the door shut with his boot. She might not have been the type of woman that was going to chase him but fuck if she was going to be treated like some common hooker. He got that through his thick head after she stabbed him the first night he treated her as such.

"Depends," she spoke loud enough so that he could hear her over the music that was pulsing through the house. "Got anything you want to say?"

He scoffed, tossing his leather jacket over the back of one of the chairs. Little bitch was going to give him what he came for and he wasn't leaving without it. "Ain't got shit to say to you."

She shrugged and she cocked the gun, standing to face him. Walking forward she wore a deep, satisfied, open mouthed smirk. She pushed the barrel of the gun into his chest. "Fuck you," she breathed out, making sure to put emphasis on each word, the smirk never leaving her face as the high continued to reign over her.

"Smartest thing you've said all day." Morgan didn't have a second to register what his words meant before the gun was snatched out of her hands and set on the table. She went to protest when Merle tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her back to her room where he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. "Undress."

Taking off his sunglasses, his eyes once again trailed her creamy white skin, lingering for a minute on the colorful vine tattoo that wrapped around her arm. Morgan propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he took his shirt off and started on his pants. "Yeah and what if I said no?"

He didn't stop removing his own clothes as a deep chuckle filled the air, "Don't make me laugh, Morgan, I can smell ya from here."

"Asshole," she shot back with only half sincerity as she undressed and sat on the bed completely naked, waiting for him to tell her what to do. When he started shuffling around in the drawer of the bedside table she started to get impatient until she saw he grabbed the handcuffs and blindfold.

Merle's breathing was labored, his mouth open as he watched her slowly move on the bed. Her arms were cuffed to the headboard, her eyes covered and her legs, although free, were spread. She called out his name, craving him more than the drugs running through her system at the moment, moaning in desire, and it made him want her in a way he didn't recognize. Moving closer he knelt on the bed between her legs once more, watching her body move in hope and lust. Reaching out a hand he placed his palm on her stomach, working its way up to her throat with pressure built up under each finger tip. The bumps rose across her skin as her back arched and he couldn't help but focus on the round swell of her breasts and their own erectness. He used his other hand to push her left leg into the mattress, spreading her apart for him, using his hand to press into the crease between her leg and hip. Her breathing hitched as her foot hooked behind him, attempting to drag him inside of her.

Leaning forward, Merle pinned her to the bed by the neck, catching her off guard. His mouth assaulted the skin where he knew the hem of her underwear would sit, and he bit, sucking until he was satisfied with the already forming purple bruise. He marked her, claiming her as his own, and left his calling card in a place to warn others to think twice.

"Sit still." He poured a line of white powder just above her heat and snorted it, running his tongue over the area to catch any he might have missed. Merle's tongue quickly swept over her pussy and her wrists pulled against their restraints as she tried to move her body closer, trying to connect with him and he smirked against her skin. Sitting up and moving his hand from her neck to her hair, he tightly fisted it and yanked her head closer to his. "Ain't listenin', Morgan," he growled before immediately driving himself into her with such a force that he felt an uncomfortable pain in his hip.

She bit her bottom lip so hard that she broke the skin but she wasn't going to cry out like he wanted her to. He was going to have to work for it. The drugs thrumming through his system had him relentlessly pounding into her, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Damn if this man wasn't skilled and though she tried to hold off she tightened around him as she fell over the edge, his name spilling from her lips.

Merle pulled out of her going against her protests and unlocked the cuffs. When her wrists were free she took the blindfold off and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. He flopped down on the mattress next to her and put his hands behind his head, "Finish me off."

Morgan moved between his leg, running a finger along his dick and licking her juices off her finger. She took his dick in her hand and carefully laid out a line of cocaine where she had just run her finger. Leaning closer, she could smell herself on him as she inhaled the crushed white rocks. Ecstasy filled her body as she licked the remainder off of him and for a few moments her mouth was numb. It didn't last long though and she needed to get him off as well as he had for her. She swirled her tongue around his tip before taking him fully in her mouth, her blood red nails biting into his thighs. She bobbed her head with precision and had to hold back a smirk as she saw his eyes shut. A thick hand wrapping in her hair was the only warning she got as he shot ropes of cum down the back of her throat, demanding that she take all that he had to give. He released his hold when he was done and she left the bedroom in search of the bottle of Jameson. He was leaning against the headboard, a cigarette hanging between his lips when she came back in and smiled, "Round two?"

Some might have said it would later be a regret but for Morgan and Merle it would always be just another southern night.


End file.
